the secret admirier
by Yaoifan101
Summary: sasuke doesn't like valentines day but will this one be different OK PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS SASUHINA ok this is the first sasuhina i've written but just read it
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke hated valentines day ten trillion girls at least sent him stuff it got annoying to have to go through that year after year after year, so this valentines day sasuke was walking through town trying to avoid every living female and was doing pretty good until "SASSUUUKKKKEEE" came a loud shreeck he jumped and looked behind him "oh shit" he said there was stampede of girls racing toward him he looked around /oh shit gaata hide gaata hide/ he thought until BASH it was to late ...trust me you don't want to know what's happening.

Sasuke stood up "that...was the most gruesome thing i've ever seen" he sighed "well at least now its over" he thought he walked home as quickly as possible he heaved a heavy sigh as he saw his jam-packed mailbox /lord why/ but he widened his eyes, he suddenly felt someone else's presence he looked around nothing was there it was strange he had had stalkers before but all of them always did it in plain view non of them actually hid he shrugged his thought off and went inside, a pair of pale eyes peeked around the corner.

Sasuke sat on his couch /why the hell cant i be like other guys who just get like one valentine or 5/ there was a knock at his door "hm" he asked and sighed as he walked to the door and opened it he was surprised to see no one was there he stepped out and looked around still no one he looked down and widened his eyes to see a rose with a note attached to it he picked it up and looked at it he opened the note "to sasuke from your secret admirer" he stepped inside it was strange normally people just signed their names they dint want to be discrete about it 'this is getting a bit odd" he said aloud, he looked at the rose "though it is kinda nice" he said as pale eyes peeked out again. Sasuke then noticed a not slip under the door he picked it up "if you'd like to find out more about me come to the forest right now" sasuke looked at it "well okay then".

A few minutes later he arrived at the forest he looked around and then saw a note tacked to a tree he took it off "sasuke i have admired you from a far for a long time and i hope that i'll be able to talk to you soon" he read it aloud he looked at it he turned the paper over and wrote something on it he tacked it back on the tree he walked away a few moments later the girl appeared from her hiding spot and walked over to the note and held it in her hands "who are you from sasuke" pale eyes skimmed the note.

Sasuke waited at his house and then another note slipped under the door he picked it up "i cant tell you at least not yet from your secret admirer" sasuke read aloud again he turned the note over and wrote something else onto he back and then slipped it under the door now all that was left was to wait. The girl walked up to the door and picked up the note "well can you tell me something about yourself i'd also really like to talk to you from sasuke" a blush spread across the girls face she wrote something down and slipped it under the door sasuke looked at it and picked it up "well i am not very strong but i am very nice i have black hair and pale eyes from you secret admirer" he read and smirked. He sent it back and waited.

TBC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. chapter 2

Hinata hyuuga was waiting by sasuke's house when she saw the piece of paper under the door she walked up to it and picked it up "well i don't really care if your not that strong but it seems like you have a nice personality tell me more about yourself..i really enjoy talking to you and i hope i'll be able to see you face to face soon from sasuke" hinata blushed /he likes me/ she thought she wrote something else on the paper and slid it back.

Sasuke stood up as the paper slid back he picked it up " well im not noticed by many people i really enjoy talking to you as well but tell me about yourself from your secret admirer" sasuke smirked it was getting dark already he frowned looking out the window /darn/ he thought he sighed and wrote something and slid it back hinata picked the paper up "sorry i'll tell you later its getting late" she sighed she looked up /he's right it is late/ she walked back home. Sasuke fell back onto his bed and let out a heavy sigh /well this valentines day was defiantly...different/ he thought he closed his eyes /now im talking to a girl that hell i don't even know if i know her or not...well she said she's been watching me so she probably lives in konha argh i cant figure it out at least ten thousand girls live here/ he thought. Meanwhile while hinata was laying in her own bed some

thoughts also crossed her mind /well he said i have a good personality and that he really enjoys talking to me...but what if he's just saying that to be nice and not make me feel bad/ she thought sadly /no no he wouldn't sasuke doesn't have any trouble turning down other girls/ ,she smiled and closed her eyes /maybe...he really does like me/ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

NIGHT SKIP lol

Sasuke was sitting on his couch scribbling stuff down on another piece of paper /well this girl seems to actually like me unlike the other girls who just gawk over me/ he thought and scribbled down more and then slid it under the door he sat back on his couch tapping his fingers on the table, /and she seems really nice...wait though she said not many people notice her so it wouldn't surprise me if i know her and just don't really notice her/ he thought hinata stepped over and picked up the note "well i also have black hair and black eyes i say im pretty strong but i have to say i am really starting to like you your defiantly not like other girls from sasuke".

She blushed again /he really does like me/ she thought and scribbled on the paper and slid it back sasuke glanced over and picked it up " well thank you and i really hope that i'll be able to meet you face to face as well from your secret admirer" sasuke looked down at it /wait does that mean that i will be able to meet her soon/ he thought in his head /god i hope so/ he added in thought.

Sasuke sighed and slipped the note back /hm its kinda odd that we talk by sending notes to each other/ he thought but shrugged hinata picked the note back up "yea me too im really anxious to meet you from sasuke" hinata turned bright red and then quickly scribbled something and slipped it under and left sasuke picked it up and sighed again "so am i im sure it will be really soon i cant wait to finally see you face to face from your secret admirer" ,at this sasuke had to blush "uhhhhhhhh" he was dumbstruck /w-what the heck is this feeling/ he asked he sat down on his couch /it feel so strange and...warm/ he commented in his head.

Hinata rushed home and panted as she shut the door /i really want to see him soon/ she looked down /but im not sure if its to soon/ she looked up /i know tomorrow i can ask kurenai-sensei/ she thought happily.

TIME SKIP ...AGAIN

The next morning hinata rushed to practice kurenai looked over "oh hinata your here" she said hinata panted "u-u-um sensei i-i need to ask you something" she said panting she looked at her young student "okay go ahead" hinata looked at her "w-w-well t-this friend of mine l-l-likes this guy b-but she's been been talking with him through letters b-but this girl r-r-really likes the guy and so does the guy d-d-do you think that s-she should wait to meet him or to do it r-right away" she asked kurenai looked at her and smiled,

"well i think that-".

HAHA CLIFF HANGER okay tell me guys do you want her to say wait or do it right away review and send in your answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well i think that she should wait in my opinion its always better to wait" hinata nodded "t-t-thank you". The next day sasuke was walking in the forest when he heard rustling by some bushes he stepped over and pushed them apart to strangely see hinata kneeling down in front of something she glanced over "o-o-oh s-s-sasuke" she said sasuke looked at her and squatted down "so what are you doing way out here" he asked she looked down at the ground, "u-uh j-just t-thinking" she said sasuke looked at her /hm...hinata/ he thought in his head. Sasuke was still staring at her she blushed sasuke shook his head "normally i would have guessed you'd be looking for naruto" he said she looked down "o-o-oh i-i-i d-don't really l-like him a-a-anymore" she said back, sasuke looked at her /she seems really nice/ he commented in his head

"s-s-so w-what are you d-doing out here" she asked sasuke looked at her "oh same as you...thinking" he said hinata looked at him /i wonder what he's thinking about/ she asked in her head /is he thinking about the secret admirer/ she thought frantically /what if he's found out its me/ she thought "actually to tell you the truth i've been talking to this girl that I'm really starting to like" he said siting down she looked at him "o-oh w-who's that" she said blushing.

"Well actually i don't know she wont tell me who she is ...and she's been talking with me through notes" he sighed "which doesn't really give me that much of a hint she always signs then your secret admirer" he said hinata blushed /h-he does like me...but the real good thing is that he doesn't suspect me/ she thought with relief, she stood up sasuke looked up at her "hm" eh asked "u-u-um s-sasuke um d-do you t-think you could help me with s-s-something tomorrow" she asked /okay i said it...please say yes/ she thought .

Sasuke looked up at her /huh i wonder what she would need help with/ he wondered but stood up as well "um sure" he said /besides this will give me a chance to actually get to know her/ he thought /hm i don't know why i do want to i just seem to be drawn to her for some reason/ he thought "o-o-oh great" she said and then rushed off sasuke looked at her and smirked /maybe its best not to question it/ he thought.

TIME SKIP

The next day sasuke walked into town and stopped at a bench and waited /she should be here soon/ he thought " wonder what she needed help with" eh whispered under his breath hinata was walking through town as well /I'm finally ganna be able to spend time with him/ she thought happily,and then walked up tot he bench "s-sorry I'm late" she apologized sasuke looked at her "so what did you need help with" he asked hinata looked at him "o-oh well i needed some help moving some boxes" she said sasuke looked at her and followed her.

They came to a stop at an old warehouse place "w-ell here it is" she said sasuke looked at it "so i take it we have to move the boxes that are in there" he asked she nodded "yep" sasuke walked into the old warehouse the door opened with a loud creak the place was filled with boxes and shelves sasuke rubbed his head "wow" he said glancing around "this could take awhile" he said hinata looked around "y-yea this p-place is r-really big" she commented sasuke sighed "well we better start" he said and walked in hinata followed him in.

BOXES LATER

Sasuke was dropping off a box outside he panted slightly and then turned around to go back inside but widened his eyes and bumped into something causing him to fall forward he groaned and lifted his head up and then widened eyes he was over hinata who was red he quickly got up "well i think thats enough work for today" eh said quickly rubbing the back of his neck he said and rushed out hinata blushed and looked out the door /well i did get to spend the whole day with him/ she thought sasuke panted as he stopped running /well i did get to spend a lot of time with her and get to know her a little more/ he thought in his head.

Sasuke finally got to his house and then flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes /well she seems to like me and i've learned she's not very strong ... but she is nice/ he commented and was now falling asleep /now why do i think i've heard that before/ he thought in his head.

OK FIND OUT WHAT AHPNES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW oh ...AND I 'D LIKE TO THANK  LoveCarriesmyEntireWorld


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke shot awake that morning "oh my GOD" he said looking around /what the hell not very strong but nice thats what my secret admirer said in the note/ he thought in shock still. He was now on his way to the warehouse /its all making sense now i mean black hair pale eyes DUH god I'm an idiot/ he thought he finally arrived at the warehouse and started working with hinata.

/God how could i not have seen it IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME/ he shouted in his head /I MEAN COME ON IT WAS SO OBVIOUS/ he ranted on his head constantly shooting glances back at the black haired girl. She glanced over now noticing all the glances she was getting /w-why does h-he keep looking at me/ she asked in her head and moved something else /oh no what if he...no he wouldn't have...did he/ she thought frantically, she was in sheer panic at this point.

/Wait then if hinata's my secret admirer...then that means/ he was staring at her wide eyed she looked over "what" sasuke jumped "WHAT WHAT I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING" he answered frantically she looked at him sasuke turned around /that was embarrassing/ he thought. Hinata her self was on a mental breakdown /b-but if sasuke said he liked his secret admirer then that means.../ she turned red and then fainted "THUD". Sasuke quickly looked over /why do i have the feeling we just had the same thought/ he asked in his head.

And after that both quickly left. Sasuke then shut the door behind him and sunk down against it he finally reached the ground he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door but opened his eyes again staring at the ceiling, "but if hinata's my secret admirer d-does that mean that I'm...that I'm...that I'm in love with her" he asked.

Sasuke had never been in love this feeling was so new to him he had never felt anything like this before, he sometimes wondered how would he know when he found '"the one" and he never understood what they meant when people would say "you'll know". Love was such a new feeling and sasuke was finally realizing what those people meant...she was the one.

Hinata however had been in love but only to have her heart broken, but now she felt something different it felt so warm and so true this was a different feeling and now she was starting to realize...this is love.

Now sasuke was sitting on his couch it was at least 10:00 PM now the sky was dark only to be lit by the bright round orb hanging in the sky when he noticed something slip under his door he glanced at it he stood up and walked over and then picked it up it was a piece of paper he then turned it over with anticipation.

He looked at it and read aloud

"sasuke i think its time that we meet...face to face meet me by the forest at midnight from your secret admirer" he read aloud he widened his eyes he had no idea why but he felt so warm his heart was pounding he sat back down on his couch he put the note down "w-whats wrong with me" he asked he put his hand over his heart it was beating so fast.

Hinata was in the same condition her heart was beating fast /well here goes/ she thought and at 11:58 sasuke was now making his way into the forest when he finally reached his destination it was a clearing the moon hung high above with the many sparkling dots surrounding it he looked around till a figure came out from behind a tree he looked over.

Hinata stepped out from behind her tree and looked at him sasuke was staring back at her they were only a few steps apart she looked at him 11:59 "sasuke I'm your" she started as she stepped forward one sasuke looked at her "your my" he said as he stepped forward they were now only a few centimeters apart they both stared at each other and then leaned in closer their eyes seemed half lidded "secret admirer" they both said then they both leaned forward making their lips touch each other and their eyes closing the clock stroked midnight at that exact moment.

Sasuke put his hands on her face deepening the kiss the other didn't object as they kissed a star shot across the sky.

Sasuke hated valentines day but this one was an exception because this valentines day...he found true love.

END

HURRAY I FINISHED IT but dont be to sad I'm making a sequel to this so YAYS


End file.
